th in meinem leben
by th-schaut-die-sterne-an
Summary: une GG's parce que je les aime ! OoOoOoO Qui a dit que j’étais le plus éloigné des quatre Tokio Hotel ? Regardez ma vie…comprenez moi… Je l’aime alors que je ne devrais pas Ne me demandez plus pourquoi je reste à l’écart… Bienvenue dans ma vie
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Hey!!!_

_Bienvenue sur ma nouvelle fic! celle-ci sera une GG's, et non une twincest! ben oui Georg et Gustav sont trop dans l'ombre et moi j'adore les GG's! ça change et je trouve ce couple mignon!_

_Je vous laisse maître des critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises!!!_

_küssen_

* * *

**Prologue**

Mon regard se porte vers Lui. Tout arrêter pour Lui. C'est le mieux que je puisse faire. Pourtant je ne le ferais pas…pour eux.

Je me pose dans l'herbe, arrachant quelques brindilles que je torture par la suite dans mes mains. Essayant de penser à autre chose. Autre chose que Lui. Mission impossible.

Je secoue la tête, pourquoi? Pourquoi cet homme?

Je soupire encore une fois avant de rejoindre les autres dans le Tour bus. Oui, je suis célèbre, comme quoi l'argent et la célébrité ne font pas le bonheur.

**- Gagné!!!**

**- T'as triché Tom!**

**- Tout de suiteles grands mots!**

**- T'as regardé mon jeu plusieurs fois!**

**- Je n'ai pas regardé ton jeu, c'est toi qui me l'a montré u.u**

**- Ben bien sûr -.-**

**- Ça suffit vous deux oui! De vrais gamins!**

**- Tu peux parler Georg!**

**- Hey j'ai rien fais moi!**

**- Ouais ouais on dit ça mais…**

Je sourie en les regardant se chamailler. Les jumeaux Kaulitz….pas un pour rattraper l'autre! Et Lui…Georg Listing…lui c'est pas pareil…rien n'est comparable!

**- Hey Gus dit leur que j'ai rien fait!**

**- Ge' il était pas là, il peut pas dire!,** s'écrie Bill

**- Et puis Gus est toujours de ton côté**, renchéri son frère

**- Pff**

David, notre producteur et manageur entre dans la pièce.

**- les gars bonne nouvelle!**, s'exclame-t-il tout content

**- vas y dit Dav'!**

**- …demain on rejoint la France!!!**

**- C'est vrai???!!!! YAAAAAAAAAA!!!**, saute de partout Georg

**- Calme Ge'!!!,** rigole le brun

**- Mais j'vais la revoir!!!!**

**- On sait on sait! tu nous abandonneras pas cette fois hein?,** sourie Tom

**- C'est à voir…**

**- GE'!!!**, hurlent les deux frères

Tout le monde est heureux. Même moi…de façade seulement. Je ris avec eux, je lève mon verre avec eux, mais je suis triste…pas comme eux.

_Qui a dit que j'étais le plus **éloigné** des quatre **Tokio Hotel**?_

_Regardez ma vie…**comprenez moi**…_

_Je l'**aime** alors que je ne devrais pas_

_Ne me demandez plus pourquoi je **reste à l'écart**…_

_**Bienvenue dans ma vie**_

* * *

_alors ce **prologue** ? je pense mettre le **chapitre 1** juste après sur ce meme document...ben oui sinon ça me décale tous mes chapitre et c'est quelques peu chi lol_

_j'attends vos remarques et je le mettrais_

_**küssen** et **merci** de me suivre !_

* * *

_hey !! _

_chapitre 1 maintenant_

_j'attends vos avis !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Encore Elle, toujours Elle, seulement Elle… **

_[précisions : les paroles en italiques sont en français ! ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est pas long !_

Je saute du lit avant tout le monde. Je sors dehors, l'air frais me fait du bien. Là-bas, au loin, j'aperçois l'emblème de la France. Elle se dresse parmi les immeubles [stop aux perverse mdr, comme pour me narguer. La tour Eiffel…c'est là qu'il l'a rencontré la première fois. Ce n'était même pas une fan du groupe, non…juste une simple styliste. Je m'en souviens comme si s'était hier…

**_Flash back _**

1mètre70, une soixantaine de kilos surement…des cheveux noirs et de magnifiques yeux bleus…elle est mignonne la petite styliste française ! Et je crois que d'autres sont de mon avis !

_**- Je m'appeule Bill… **_

**- Non p'tit frère c'est : _bonjeour, je m'appelle Tom !_ **

Je sourie en regardant les deux zouaves qui me servent de chanteur et guitariste. Georg arrive derrière eux

_**- ne faites pas attention à eux**_, dit-il le plus simplement possible

La styliste rigole un instant. Georg à toujours été de loin le meilleur en langues étrangères.

**- tu lui as dit quoi Ge' ??? **

**- Rien Bill rien **

**- Mais ! C'est dégueulasse . faut que j'apprenne le français la prochaine fois ! **

**- Tu dis ça à chaque fois**, se moque son frère

**- Gnagna **

**- très belle remarque chouchou **

Les twins et leurs surnoms magnifiques ! Ils me font rire ces deux là !

_**- C'est lequel le plus lourd des deux **_demande la jeune française à MON bassiste

_**- MOI !!!**_ s'écrit Tom fier de lui

**- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi Tom ! **

**- Pourquoi ? Elle a dis quoi ? **

**- aha secret professionnel !,** rie-t-il

Gott ce rire…à en faire tomber plus d'une ! …où devrais je dire plus d'un ? Car même si il est hétéro, il me fait de l'effet. J'y peux rien, je n'ai rien demandé.

**- Bon je commence par lequel d'entre vous ?,** s'exprime la brune d'un allemand parfait

**- _MOI !!_ **

**- Tom ne sait dire que ça en français**, rigole le châtain

**- Je vois ça ! Allez viens ! **

Elle embarque Tom un peu plus loin.

**- Elle est pas mal cette brunette ! **

**- Je serais toi je ferais gaffe Bill…elle n'a pas l'air des groupies dont tu es habitué ! **

**- Ge' tu me casse tout le truc là ! **

**- Je suis réaliste !...elle est mieux que celles qui veulent juste être dans ton lit parce que tu es célèbre **

**- Et beau u.u **

**- Bill -.- **

**- Héhé **

**- Et toi Gus t'en pense quoi de la jeune ? **

Il me fixe tous les deux. Je baisse les yeux en bafouillant un petit « **ouais ça va** ».

Tom revient e compagnie de celle dont les deux autres membres du groupe sont tombés sous le charme.

-** faites gaffes c'est une violente ! **

**- Comme si c'était de ma faute si tu bouge sans arrêt ! **

**- Elle m'a arraché une dread ! **

**- arraché ?! Juste légèrement tiré ! Et encore… **

**- Tu parles,** boude le blond

**- Bon je continue sur la lancée Kaulitz ! **

**- No problem !**, s'écrit l'androgyne en la suivant.

Ce fut ensuite mon tour.

**- vu ton style je te verrais bien avec ceci…ça te plait ? **

Metallica…comment elle le sait ?

**- Beaucoup**, répondais-je simplement

**- Sinon j'ai ça aussi…ou ça…mais ça t'irais moins bien ! **

**- J'adore Metallica…donc le premier ! **

**- Génial ! Avec ce jean tu seras le plus beau ! **

**- Je le suis toujours**, dis-je en souriant.

Elle rigole et fini son boulot. Ce fut Georg le plus long. Pourtant…d'habitude ce sont les jumeaux !

Quand enfin il réapparue, ce fut avec un immense sourire. Quelque chose me dis qu'il l'apprécie bien plus que je ne le veux…

**- Tu nous accompagnes voir la Tour Eiffel Sarah ? **

**_Fin Flash back_**

Je soupire. Dans peu de temps elle va arrivée…Georg a déjà du l'appeler, même une dizaine de fois…

**- Tu rêvasses encore ? **

**- Déjà levé ? **

**- Ouais ! J'dois me faire beau pour voir ma dulcinée !,** rigole celui dont je fou depuis trop longtemps.

Je lui sourie faussement. Il est heureux avec elle…c'est bien non ?...tss pourquoi je l'aime ? Pourquoi…

**Bon allez hop hop hop je vais me lisser les cheveux !! **

Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire en le voyant sautiller de partout avec son fer. Plus coquet y'a pas ! ….remarque…peut être Bill….ou Tom….ok ils sont a égalités !

Un dernier regard à la tour de fer…

**_Flash back _**

**Gus…je crois que…que je suis amoureux… **

Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Amoureux ?

**C'est…c'est vrai ? **

**Oui…ne le dis pas aux autres ! Mais…toi je sais que je peux avoir confiance… **

**… **

**C'est…c'est Sarah… **

Un poignard qu'on enfonce. Ge'…

**_Fin Flash back_**

Une larme s'échappe de mes yeux. Je l'essuie aussi vite qu'elle est apparue. Si seulement tu savais comme j'ai mal d'être seulement un ami…un meilleur ami…


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2 qui j'espère vous plaira...personnellement je n'en suis pas super fière mais bon _

_je vous mettrais le chapitre 3 rapidement pour ne pas rester trop longtemps sur celui là !_

_bisous _

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Je dois le faire pour toi**

Deux heures…deux interminables heures qu'on l'attend. Non, je ne suis pas impatient de la revoir, mais regarde les tous les trois, complètement gaga a l'idée de sa venue. Je ne supporte plus de les voir ainsi. Je ne supporte plus car c'est d'elle qu'il s'agit.

On est installés sur des sièges tranquillement dehors. Ici y'a pas grand monde, on nous a mis dans un endroit tranquille a l'abri des fans et paparazzis. Une voiture s'arrête devant nous. Toujours le même look qui lui va si bien. Baggi et haut serré. Elle est belle ça n'en fait aucun doute.

**- SARAH !!!**

Georg se jette sur elle et la prend dans ses bras. Même pas un bonjour, non, directement un baiser plein de tendresse. Et moi ? Moi je regarde, j'envie, et je pleur de l'intérieur de ne pas être Elle.

Ils se détachent enfin, les jumeaux s'approche d'eux et disent bonjour à Sarah. C'est elle qui fera le premier pas entre nous.

**- Salut Gustav,** dit-elle plein de douceur dans la voix

**- Content de te revoir**

Mensonge. En réalité je suis plutôt franc, sauf ce qui le concerne. Je mens sur mes sentiments et sur ma sympathie pour cette femme qui détruit ma vie sans le savoir. Le pire de tout c'est que c'est une fille bien. Si seulement elle n'était pas avec Lui.

Georg arrive derrière elle et pose ses mains sur ses hanches. Quelques bisous dans le cou et un sur la mâchoire.

Je détourne le regard. Une journée longue et interminable vient de commencer

* * *

J'en peux plus ! STOP ! 

Je rempli mes mains d'eau que je me passe par la suite sur la figure. Je soupire un grand coup quand une main me tape sur le cul.

**- Tom tu fais chier !**

**- wow calme Gugus ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? T'es tout bizarre depuis ce matin !**

Je me contente de prendre une serviette et de m'essuyer le visage

**- laisse moi deviner…t'es jaloux ?**

Je me stop net dans mon geste et regarde Tom

**- Jaloux ?**

**- ouais de Ge'…avoue que t'aimerais bien te la faire la p'tite brune !,** il hausse les sourcils en rigolant

**- Tss t'es idiot Tom !**

**- Ouais je sais ! Et fier de l'être !**

Je sourie. S'il savait que ce n'est pas de Georg que je suis jaloux mais justement de cette p'tite brune comme il dit.

**- Avec Bill on comptait aller draguer le personnel de l'hôtel tu viens ?**

**- Vous changerez donc jamais ?,** souriais-je

**- Nein ! Allez Gus viens avec nous !**

**- Non Tom**

**- Tu vas te faire chier tout seul ! Ge' est avec Sarah !**

**- T'en fais pas pour moi…j'vais me balader un moment dans les rues de Paris !**

**- fais gaffe...**

**- J'irais pas loin promis**

**- Ok…à toute alors**

**- Oui**

Il sort de la pièce. Malgré leurs airs de coureurs de jupon irresponsables, les jumeaux sont loin d'être ainsi. Certes ils aiment draguer, mais ça ne va que rarement plus loin. Et puis ils savent ce qu'ils font.

Je sais aussi que si jamais je ne pars pas tout de suite, Tom va revenir pour me dire que c'est une mauvaise idée que je sorte seul et va tout faire pour m'accompagner. Ouais ils sont aussi très protecteurs.

Je me dépêche de partir. Je marche le long d'un chemin menant à un parc. J'aime la nature et j'ai parfois le mal de vivre dans ses grandes villes. Je m'installe sur un banc et regarde les gens autour de moi. Deux personnes âgées qui se tiennent la main…c'est beau l'amour parfois…, une mère qui appelle sa fille, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année qui promène son chien. Et là…une dizaine d'adolescentes qui se ruent vers moi. Et merde !

**-_ un autographe Gustav !!_**

**- ich liebe dich !**

**- A sign ! ****A sign ! I love you !**

Je sourie, encore un masque. Je trace la courbe de ma signature sur les quelques feuilles qui passaient par là, me laisse faire prendre en photo en compagnie de telle ou telle personne, puis repars d'un pas rapide à l'hôtel. Trop de gens me reconnaissent. Je n'ai plus de liberté et cela me manque parfois.

**- Gus !**

Bill accourt vers moi

**- prends ton portable la prochaine fois ! T'étais où ?!**

**- Bill calme toi j'étais au parc d'à côté ! J'ai mis du temps on m'a reconnu…mais ça va !**

**- Pff…mon frère est un idiot de t'avoir laissé seul !**

**- Il est où ?**

**- Il doit être en train de s'habiller…il voulait partir à ta recherche !**

**- Vous êtes tarés ! Je suis parti y'a à peine….ah oui deux heures quand même…désolé…**

**- C'est pas grave…viens on va empêcher mon frère de se ridiculiser !**

Je sourie et on monte dans la chambre de Tom.

**- GUS !!! T'es là !**

**- Trop mignon !,** rigolais-je à la vue de la tenue de Tom

**- Ça va hein . **

Effectivement il a opté des habits de baba cool qui le change complètement ! C'est une stratégie pour éviter de se faire reconnaitre à tout bout de champs.

**- J'vais remettre mes habits hein…arrêtez de vous moquer vous deux . **

* * *

Il est tard mais je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je sors de ma chambre, longeant celles des Kaulitz…puis arrive à la sienne. Il est toujours là quand j'en ai besoin. Et là j'ai besoin de lui. Je lève ma main prêt à tambouriner légèrement la porte mais m'arrête aussitôt. Je tremble, me retourne et colle mon dos contre cette même porte. Il n'est pas seul. 

Les larmes perlent aux coins de mes yeux tandis que j'entends mon bassiste prendre son pied. Mon corps glisse le long de la paroi et je sanglote doucement…

Pourquoi je t'aime ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3: A bout de force**

Une heure, peut être deux…je suis là, épuisé sur le sol froid du couloir de l'hôtel. Mes paupières sont closes, mais je ne dors pas. Je ne peux pas. Je sais bien que j'ai l'air ridicule, là, seul, assis contre la porte de la chambre de mon meilleur ami. J'y peux rien. Je suis ainsi. Ridicule me correspond bien au fond: je suis amoureux de Lui, la seule personne dont je ne devrais pas…

Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à passer au dessus de tout ça? Pourquoi?

Je me décide tout de même à me lever, retourner dans mon lit, à la chaleur des draps mais pas de ses bras. 

* * *

Un baiser dans le cou, puis sur mes lèvres…mes mains glissent le long de son dos tandis qu'il me rapproche encore un peu plus de lui. 

«**Je t'aime Gustav**», sa voix est un murmure et je me sens pousser des ailes. Moi aussi je t'aime. Son nez frôle le mien et je sourie. 

«**Gustav…**»

Tais toi mon amour…laisse moi profiter de ton étreinte

«**Gustav…**»

Je fourre ma tête dans son cou.

«**Gustav!**»

J'ouvre les yeux et me réveille en sursaut. Il est là, rigolant de tout son être face à ma tête.

**- T'en as mis du temps,** me réplique-t-il

**- désolé…**

Ce n'était qu'un rêve…un rêve de plus…

**- Tu avais l'air heureux…avoue que j'étais dans tes plus beaux songes!**

Je me force à sourire

**- mais bien sûr Ge',** plaisantais-je faussement

**- allez lève toi, il me tape sur la cuisse, pour une fois que c'est moi qui te réveille! Ça fait bizarre,** continue-t-il avec toujours ce même air joyeux. 

**- Je me suis couché tard**, répondais-je pour me défendre

**- Bien sur**

**- C'est vrai!**

**- Mais je n'en doute pas une seule seconde!**

Il me fait un clin d'œil avant de sortir de la pièce. Je soupire…encore une journée avant de retrouver ce lit douillet…oui d'habitude je suis le premier levé, mais d'habitude elle n'est pas là…et c'est trop dur de la voir là où j'aimerais être. Si vous saviez comme c'est difficile…

Je me résous tout de même à me lever, j'ouvre la fenêtre et tombe nez à nez avec la ville de Paris. J'entends des cris, je regarde vers l'entrée…bien sûr, des tas de fans ont su quel était notre hôtel et attendent avec impatience qu'on sorte. Je sourie, j'aime qu'on pense à nous…qu'on pense à moi…j'en ai besoin, car avec Lui j'ai l'impression que je suis presque invisible. Je suis le plus éloigné des quatre jeunes de Tokio Hotel, mais je vois que certaines fans sont là pour moi, pour le groupe dans son ensemble. 

Une fois lavé et habillé, je descends rejoindre les autres. 

**- Gus! Enfin! T'as vu l'heure**, rie le châtain, accompagnée de sa douce et belle Sarah

**- Je suis à l'heure MOI, tout le temps MOI, pas comme un certain Georg Listing**, répliquais-je

**- Si je t'avais pas réveillé tu serais en retard, et puis je suis en avance aujourd'hui!**

**- Oui, AUJOURD'HUI**, souriais-je

**- Bon ça suffit vous deux! De vrais gamins,** dit Bill des plus sérieusement

Je regarde Georg, puis Bill…et on explose de rire

**- Ben quoi?**

**- Bill c'est toi qui dis ça? Mais le monde est à l'envers ici!**

**- Georg je t'emmerde je suis toujours un beau et grand homme**, boude le brun

**- …l'espoir fait vivre c'est ça Gus?**

**- oui Ge'**

**- Je comprends mieux**

**- Maieuh! Tom ils se foutent de moi!**

**- Pas bien, je vais vous gronder,** se moque son frère

**- Tom!**

**- Ok Billounichounet, DAVIIIID! Y'a Ge' et Gus qui sont que des méchants!**

On rie de plus belle, même Bill qui s'amuse beaucoup de la situation. Voilà les Tokio Hotel tels que vous ne les connaissez pas…sinon on passerait rapidement dans les plus grands bêtisiers de la connerie pure!

**- Les jeunes préparaient vous! Séance photo dans moins d'une heure! Oh Sarah bonjour, c'est toi qui les prends en main aujourd'hui!**

**- Oui chef**, rie-t-elle

**- prenez exemple sur cette jeune demoiselle les gars**, sourie David

**- Oui chef!**

On a répondu tous les quatre en même temps pour se foutre de lui! Je me sens mieux, faire les cons me fait oublier mes sentiments…enfin presque…

* * *

Je me retrouve seul avec Sarah…elle va me trouver une tenue à mon goût, c'est toujours ainsi.

**- tiens, que dis tu de celui là?**

**- …non j'aime pas trop…**

**- Oh…bien…**

Elle fouille dans sa penderie. Le tee-shirt d'avant? Il était pas mal, mais je veux du plus discret. Oui je sais, il y a peu j'étais heureux de voir qu'on pensait à moi, mais là…tout à changer au fond de moi d'un coup…j'aimerais être invisible…pourquoi? Parce qu'à l'instant où je vous parle, j'ai l'impression qu'on lit sur mon visage que je suis malheureux, comme une impression que tout mon corps montre mes sentiments enfouit en moi depuis si longtemps. Et c'est dur. Trop dur. 

**- Et ça?**

Elle me montre un tee-shirt noir et rouge, ainsi qu'une veste en faux cuir noir. 

**- C'est parfait, merci Sarah**

**- Jeans comme d'habitude?**

**- Oui je veux bien**

**- Par contre je t'interdis la casquette avec un ensemble comme celui-ci! **

**- Oui maman**

**- Hey!**

Elle me balance un cintre et je me surprends à lui sourire. Sourire que je perds vite quand Georg arrive et l'embrasse. 

**- prépare toi Gus on va être assailli de photo!**

* * *

Des flashs…son sourire…encore des flashs…son regard….toujours des flashs…son rire, ses cheveux virevoltants dans l'air…flashs…

Je suis pitoyable…je sourie alors que le cœur n'y est pas. Faire semblant. Je suis fort dans ce jeu là…peut être trop. Regardez-moi, voyez ce que je suis en ce moment. Mais non, personne ne le remarque, tout le monde croit voir le vrai Gustav Schäfer, heureux. Mais pourquoi personne ne remarque ma douleur? Pourquoi personne ne se rend compte que je mens quand je rie, que je mens quand je lève mon verre à la santé des amoureux, que je mens sans arrêt pour me protéger? Suis-je aussi fort qu'on le croie? Mais merde regardez mon cœur! Il pleure sans arrêt pour Lui, il a mal…pourquoi personne ne le voit…pourquoi…

**- Gustav sourie un peu plus,** crie le photographe

Un peu plus de mensonge? bien, comme tu voudras. 

_**Flash back**_

_**- Gustav…**_

_**- Oui?**_

_**- Tu…tu crois que Sarah se mettrait avec moi juste pour l'argent?**_

_C'est à moi que tu demande ça…_

_**- Je ne sais pas…**_

_**- …**_

_On reste silencieux. Je ne veux rien lui dire, il doit faire ce qu'il a envie, je n'ai pas le droit de le couper en plein bonheur. Alors j'attends, j'attends tout simplement qu'il décide. _

_**- Je l'aime…**_

_Moi aussi je t'aime_

_**- Quand je la vois j'ai l'impression d'être aux anges**_

_Quand je te vois je me sens voler_

_**- C'est ça l'amour non?**_

_Je crois oui…_

_**- Je ne sais pas…**_

_**- Tu es le plus romantique pourtant! Tu devrais savoir!**_

_**- Ça ne veut rien dire…**_

_**- Gus…**_

_Mon visage s'est refermé. Pourquoi en parles-tu avec moi?_

_**- Je…je vais voir Sarah…souhaite moi bonne chance!**_

_**- Ouais…bonne chance…**_

_**- Merci…t'es un mec génial!**_

_Une tape dans le dos, rien de plus amical! Il s'en va…rejoindre celle qu'il aime…me laissant dans la solitude…_

_**Fin Flash back**_

**- Gustav!**

Je sors de mes pensées et remarque que je suis tombé. Je sens tout tourner autour de moi. Pourquoi ces souvenirs me hantent? Je ne veux plus revivre ces moments…j'ai trop mal…

**- Gustav ça va?**

Tu as l'air paniqué Georg…ne t'en fais pas pour moi…tu m'as déjà achevé…

**- réponds moi Gus!**

**- Oui…**

Ma voix est faible mais tu l'entends car ton visage a l'air rassuré. Tu pose une main sur mon front. Laisse-moi. Je ne veux pas te voir…je n'en peux plus…vas-t-en…sors de ma vie…

**- Il est brulant!**

**- J'ai appelé un médecin il arrive**, s'exclame David

…

J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis installé sur un lit…je suis retourné à l'hôtel. J'essaie de me lever mais une main m'empêche d'aller plus loin.

**- reste couché…faut que tu te reposes**

**- Ge'…**

**- Pourquoi tu nous as pas dit que tu allais mal…on aurait repoussé le photoshoot…**

**- Mais ça va…**

**- Tu t'es à moitié évanouis! Fou toi pas de moi Gus,** me reproche-t-il

**- Mais j'te dis que ça va! Ça m'a pris d'un coup! C'est passager! Je n'allais pas retarder tout le monde non plus!**

**- La santé avant tout,** dit-il d'une voix plus forte

**- Je vais bien, b-i-e-n**

Je soupire et me lève. Il m'attrape le bras et me balance sur le lit.

**- TU RESTES LA!**

**- Georg calme toi! **

Il me fixe. Son regard me fait presque peur…puis il s'adoucie. 

**- excuse moi Gus…je t'ai pas fais mal?**

**- laisse-moi seul**

**- …pardonne-moi…**

Il glisse sa main sur la mienne. Je détourne le regard. 

**- Je…je ne veux pas que le groupe te bouffe la santé…je tiens à toi Gustav…**

**- Ge'…**

Je remonte mes yeux dans les siens…une nouvelle force en moi. Quelques mots et me voilà prêt pour affronter la vie.

**- T'es mon meilleur ami…t'es…comme mon p'tit frère…je veux toujours être là pour toi…**

Il passe sa main sur ma joue et sort de la pièce…

_**«Comme un p'tit frère»**_

Cela suffit pour m'enlever le peu de force que qu'il m'avait donné…

* * *

OoOoOoOoO

alors qu'en pensez vous ? moi je m'éclate à l'écrire celle là !

küssen

OoOoOoOoO


	4. Chapter 4

_**hey !!**_

_**désolée mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de poster cette fic...**_

_**si vous voulez continuer à la lire, alors je vous attends sur th-in-meinem-leben.sky**_

_**  
je suis vraiment désolée...**_

_**Fanny**_


End file.
